Grand Duchy of Flandrensis
The Grand Duchy Flandrensis was founded on September 4, 2008 and is the only Belgian (Flemish) territorial micronation. Flandrensis is a sovereign and independent micronation and classifies itself as a 'new-nation project', not a ‘virtual nation’. Locations Siple Island The Grand Duke of Flandrensis has claimed Siple Island (73°39'S, 125°12'W ) in West Antarctica. The Grand Duke has contacted the governments of Argentina, Australia, Chile, France, New Zealand, Norway, the United Kingdom and Russia (the important countries of the Antarctic Treaty). He has also contacted Namibia, Botswana, Malawi, Liberia, Ghana, Togo, Gambia, Barbados, San Marino, Liechtenstein, Luxembourg, Monaco and the Vatican City to inform them about his claim on Siple Island. Siple Island is a 110 km long snow-covered island lying east of Wrigley Gulf along the Getz Ice Shelf off Bakutis Coast of Marie Byrd Land, West Antarctica. Its area is 6,390 km² and it is dominated by the dormant shield volcano Mount Siple, rising 3110 m high. The island and mountain were named in 1967 in honor of the Antarctic explorer Paul A. Siple. The island is divided into nine counties: Tarvannensis, Gandensis, Gothenberg, Bruggia, Giddis, Groot-Siple, Mount-Siple, Schreiburg and Noordermark. Colony The Crown Colony of Flandrensis is the first overseas colony of the Grand Duchy of Flandrensis. This colony is situated in the Scottish Highlands on NM 97974700 54247500. This piece of land is since 24th July 2008 possession of the Grand Duke of Flandrensis. It is described and recorded in the ‘General Register of Sasines, book 839 Folio 103-107’. On 22nd June 2009 the Crown Colony of Flandrensis was founded. This colony is dependent on the constitution of the Grand Duchy of Flandrensis, except that the colony is an absolute monarchy. The Governor of the Crown Colony of Flandrensis is Viscount Hein of Giddis. With this new colony there is also a new heraldic order: The Holy Order of Saint Polycarpus. Government The Cabinet The Cabinet of Flandrensis consists of six Ministers led by the Grand Duke of Flandrensis. *'The Prime Minister' (Viscount Hein of Giddis) *'The Minister of Defense' (Marquis Jürgen of Bruggia) *'The Minister of Foreign Affairs' (Grand Duke Niels of Flandrensis) *'The Minister of Sport and Culture' (Marchioness Elisa of Gothenberg) *'The Secretary of the Treasury' (Countess Lynn of Tarvannensis) *'The Minister of Media and Communication' (Count Donovan of Gandensis) The Senate For the moment there is an interim senate with the Frumorqians, Royalists, Nationalists and three independent senators. The first Senate falls when the LV (Lijst Vergote) and the FRVV (Flandrensis Rechts Voor Volk) leave the Senate. On 16th May 2009 the new campaign will start, and the elections would happen in August. Political Parties * RPF: Royalistische Partij van Flandrensis * NPF: Nationalistische Partij van Flandrensis * FP: Frumorqian Partij * MPF: Marxistische partij van Flandrensis Foreign Politics Flandrensis is open to establishing relations with any nation or micronation that approaches them. Flandrensis maintains an open mind and is friendly, diplomatic and holds respect as a priority. Micronations can contact the Department of Foreign Affairs at << Flandrensis@live.be >> Micronational Community The Grand Duchy of Flandrensis is a member of: *GUM *GAMA *UNMCN *UnitedMicroNation's Channel Economy Currency Baron F.R. Verkerk de Beauville, Grand Commander of the Order of Flandrensis, has created the Flandri. On the Flandri banknote stands the Belgian explorer Adrien de Gerlache and his ship ‘The Belgica’, and the Norwegian explorer Roald Amundsen. 1 Flandri is equal to 1 Euro. Companies *The Black Sun Corporation *Caravan Experience: Flandrensis Nieuws Military The Grand Duchy of Flandrensis has its own armed forces, known as the F.N.A.F. (Flandrensis National Armed Forces). The Chief of the F.N.A.F. is the Grand Duke of Flandrensis, followed by the Minister of Defence. Military ranks: *General *Major-General *Colonel *Mayor *Captain *Lieutenant *Chief Warrant Officer *Warrant Officer *Sergeant *Corporal *Private FSIS The Flandrensis Security Intelligence Service is an organisation that searches information and protects the safety of the Grand Duchy of Flandrensis. The Prime Minister is the head of the FSIS and apart from the Prime Minister and the Grand Duke, nobody knows who is involved in the FSIS. Conflicts Since January 29th 2009. Flandrensis was in conflict with the former Grand Duchy of Westarctica. Other micronations call this conflict the [War and this conflict will end on 1st June 2009. Flandrensis simply ignores Westarctica's territorial claim. This does not mean that Flandrensis does not accept Westarctica existing as a territorial micronation. On the contrary, Flandrensis recognises, as sign of good will, the sovereignty of Westarctica on Peter I Island. However, it is Flandrensis' intention to ignore the rest of Westarctica’s claim. History and Culture History The Grand Duchy of Flandrensis was founded on 4th September 2008 as a hobby-micronation. On 22nd November the Grand Duke claimed Siple Island and Flandrensis became a territorial micronation. A few days later, there was a conflict with the Kingdom of Finismund, their claims were a few days older than Flandrensis and Siple Island was a part of their claimed territory. After two weeks peaceful negotiation they reached an agreement. On 31st December 2008 they signed a treaty and Flandrensis became a full sovereign and independent micronation inside the borders of the Kingdom of Finismund. It is similar with Gibraltars' claim in Spain. Culture The Grand Duchy of Flandrensis is inspired on the medieval County of Flanders. The name comes from Pagus Flandrensis, the first name of the County of Flanders in the 9th century. The Grand Duchy of Flandrensis has the same culture as the Flemish people today. Sport Since 8th April 2009 the Grand Duchy of Flandrensis started with a national competition of Pocket Billiards (pool). Every fortnight on a Wednesday, the participants will play the competition in Roeselare (Belgium). National Symbols The Flag and coat of arms are inspired by the Count of Flanders' and the Flemish Community's. Language The residence of the Government of Flandrensis is in Belgium. Belgium has three national languages: Dutch, French and German. Most of the citizens live in Flanders, the Dutch speaking part of Belgium. Therefore Flandrensis is a Dutch speaking micronation. The Government recognizes English as diplomatic language. National Holidays Newspaper and Television ‘Flandrensis Nieuws’ was first a national newspaper, but on January 6th 2009 the company ‘Caravan Experience’ of Count Donovan of Gandensis took over the newspaper. Every month there is an edition, and you can order the newspaper electronically by e-mailing << Caravanexperience@live.be >> Viscount Hein of Giddis founded the ‘Black Sun Corporation’. This company designed Videos about Flandrensis to inform other micronations and its respectful citizens. You can contact the ‘Black Sun Corporation’ at << Blacksun.flan@hotmail.com >> Category: Antarctic Micronations Category:Flandrensis